The Light Within
by Yolkiin
Summary: After recieving some dosturbing news from Cole, the Inquisitor has tough time dealing with this new condition. SHORT STORY


The sun slowly rose over the mountains to greet the white slopes that engulfed the valley in which stood the fortress known as Skyhold, home to the Inquistion for so many years.

In the dying twilight, the Inquisitor Evelyn laid in her bed with her eyes open, next to her sleeping husband, Commander Cullen. She had been awake all night, digesting the news Cole had given her the day before.

She wasn't ready. She needed more time.

She left the bed in a fluid move, almost like wind. In silence, she put on her clothes and covered herself with a tan cloak, exiting the room afterwards.

The sun was now shining in its full glory and people soon started leaving their quarters. Evelyn quickly ran towards the gate, asking to be granted passage in secrecy, to which the gatekeeper gladly complied.

"Right away your worship", said the man in a rough voice.

As she made her way towards her secret place, she felt a tingling in her stump, where her forearm used to be. She knew the Anchor had left marks in her very blood and soul, and that cutting her arm, although saving her life, did not erase the Anchor. And it was this that worried her the most.

After a few more minutes, she reached her destination, a hidden grove in the valley below. She took off her cloak, revealing her fit leather suit, which she used during her days training under Commander Helaine.

She took out her hilt and started swinging it in a series of exercises, imagining invisible opponents. After an hour, although drenched in sweat, her mind was still troubled. In a frustrated motion, she punched a large oak tree. The pain filled her mind for a few precious seconds, allowing her to breathe deeply. She wasn't ready. She would never be prepared. No matter how strong she was, this was stronger.

Screaming in rage and fear, she conjured her sword, allowing her magic to flow untammed through the hilt, resulting a rather large blade. Swinging it with all her force, she cut through the large oak. She them proceeded to slash at the fallen trunk, until it was completly destoyed.

Fatigue overcame her rage, and she fell to her knees, crying.

"Why now?", she asked the Maker, in hopes of an answer. "I can't... I'm not ready... I-I have to..."

Sobbing, she rested her forehead on the ground.

"Damn it!", she yelled as loud as she could, as a final challenge to the skies.

But only the birds chipping up in the sky her her, flying away, leaving her alone with her emotions.

Crying and defeated, she slowly drifted into an uneasy dream of blood and a wolf with pointy ears.

She woke up several hours later to the sound of hounds in the valley as the sun approached the high horizon of the mountains. She felt rigid as she got up and soon the dogs reached her, followed by 4 Inquisition Scouts, who were more than relieved to find her safe.

"Thank the Maker, you're alive", said on of the scouts. "We've been searching for nearly 7 hours now. Commander Cullen is worried sick. Nobody knew where you went."

"Indeed, my coming here was a secret. I'm afraid I over-exherted myself and succumbed to fatigue.", explained Evelyn.

Returning to the fortress, they were greeted by a furious Cullen, who was scolding a poor gatekeeper.

"Cullen, he is not at fault. I asked him to keep me leaving the castle a secrecy."

He stopped talking and ran towards the Inquisitor, hugging her tightly.

"I've been so worried. I wanted to join the search but Vivienne advised me to stay at the castle and conduct the search"

"I'm sorry that I have caused so much trouble."

"What matters now is that you are safe", said the templar, kissing his wife.

"I am not so sure...", said a relunctant Evelyn.

"Why? What's wrong?", asked a confused Cullen.

"You see, ever since Solas left, we have been in a fake peace. We know he is going to act... We just don't know when. And yesterday, Cole gave me some terrible news"

A grim expression took hold of the Commander's face. "Tell me."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Mustering the courage, she finnaly revealed the reason.

"Cullen... I'm pregnant."

Everything went quiet. Even the howling wind stopped. Cullen was looking at her, petrified. The scouts were frozen solid, their mouths open wide. The gatekeeper was looking at Cullen with an uneasy smile.

Then time flowed again and Cullen picked her up, tears falling down his cheeks.

The Scouts started clapping and cheering, drawing the attention of everyone nearby.

"Cullen?! What are you doing?? Let me go!", screamed a flustered Inquisitor.

Not letting her go, the Commander yelled as loud as he could " I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! WE ARE GOING TO BE A FAMILY EVE!"

And then she realized. She wasn't ready... But she wasn't alone aswell. She was going to be a mother.

"Yes. I love you Cullen." She said, hugging him.


End file.
